memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2377
Events Politics * The New Thallonian Protectorate is formed by Si Cwan, following the collapse of the Thallonian Empire. Conflicts * Stardate 54014.4: The Unimatrix Zero Borg begin a rebellion against the Borg Collective. * Stardate 54111: Rogue Captain Brennan awakens the KamJatae. After a brief conflict a Hurq invasion is narrowly thwarted by Worf and Red Squad. * Stardate 54522.6: The Borg once again return to assimilate the Alpha Quadrant. * The is brought to this year by Q. * The Wardens crisis: ** The Wardens are accidentally created on in an attempt to cure the Vulcan N'Kal from Bendii syndrome using modified Borg nanoprobes. ** The is taken over by the Warden nanite infestation and found adrift in the Omical sector by the . ** The Wardens almost succeed in taking the Klingon Empire to war with the Federation. ** The Wardens gain control of much of Romulus, this infection is eradicated by the Borg. ** The falls under control of the Wardens and is then assimilated by the Borg and later destroyed by flying into a star. ** The crew of the USS Incursion locate the Warden headquarters on Vulcan and reprogram their nanites freeing the galaxy from Warden control. * January: Taran'atar, mind-controlled by Iliana Ghemor, escapes from Deep Space 9 after having wounded Kira Nerys and Ro Laren; he takes Prynn Tenmei hostage and heads for Harkoum; Prynn is ultimately released by her father, commander Elias Vaughn. Starfleet operations *The is launched. * Stardate 54732.3: The establishes two-way communication with the Federation. * Stardate 54973.4: The returns to the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager returns home via a Borg transwarp conduit, destroying a Borg transwarp hub in the process. Promotions and transfers * Worf is put in command of the USS Typhon for six months to investigate Borg attacks on Klingon Outposts. Worf also commanded the Valkyrie Squadron with Red Squad. * After Worf's departure, Ensign Ryan Cooper is promoted to lieutenant and remained with Valkyrie Squadron, presumably on the Typhon. * Robin Lefler is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and is assigned as Starfleet Liason to the New Thallonian Protectorate. She relocates to New Thallon with her husband Si Cwan. * Sarjenka graduates from Starfleet Academy and joins the crew of the as assistant chief medical officer. SCE novella: People * January: Kira Nerys, after nearly having been killed by Taran'atar, is operated upon and gets an artificial heart. Births and deaths * Romulan Praetor Neral is assassinated. * January: Intendant Kira Nerys is killed by Iliana Ghemor, who still looks like Kira Nerys * Stardate 54775.4: Joseph Carey is murdered during an away mission to the planet Uxal IV. * Stardate 54973.4: Miral Paris is born aboard the . * Cardassian Gul Kentar is killed in an assault on his base by the Klingon Empire. Relationships * Stardate 54058.6: Thomas Paris and B'Elanna Torres marry aboard Voyager. Notable people abramowitz2.jpg|Carol Abramowitz. akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. abyss Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir. chakotay_2378.jpg|Chakotay. the Doctor Cross Cult.PNG|The Doctor. janewayHeimkehr.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. harry Kim 2378.jpg|Harry Kim. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. lt. Commander Tom Paris.jpg|Tom Paris. riker.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. sevenFerne.jpg|Seven of Nine. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. Alternate timelines *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is not met by Admiral Janeway from the future, and avoids the Borg transwarp hub. In doing so, Voyager will take an additional sixteen years to reach home. References and Notes Stories | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2377| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover = File:Sce 58 honor.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2377| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover = File:Progress.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = SCE| date = 2377| stardate = | media = eBook| note = | cover = File:CoE Ghost.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2377| stardate = 54704.5| media = episode| note = | cover = | }} |}} Images from 2377 File:Tekel.jpg|The [[IRW Tekel|IRW Tekel]] moving off from her prey File:Holo disengage.jpg|The deactivating its holographic disguise File:USS Leyte Gulf.jpg|The File:USS Incursion.jpg|The File:Monitor bridge.jpg|The partially assimilated bridge of the File:Warden Headquarters.jpg|Warden headquarters on Vulcan Connections * Category:Years